Stay Close
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Souvenirs d'enfance de Dean et Sam. Première fic' de ma série de "Dean and Sam's Memories". John est absent, une fois de plus parti en chasse. Tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Dean constate que leurs placards à nourriture sont à peu près… vides. Ils vont alors devoir régler ça par eux-mêmes. Et ce n'est pas gagné... Fluff surtout.


Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Supernatural T.T

Spoiler : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai vraiment de spoiler ici, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir… Si vous en voyez un que je n'ai pas remarqué, n'hésitez pas à le signaler xD

Personnages : Dean et Sam

Histoire : J'ai retrouvé ce texte écrit il y a un bout de temps, alors le voici. Je l'ai écrit avant tout pour m'amuser, donc j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop… Comment dire… Léger ? xD

Disons qu'il n'y a pas de réelle intrigue, il s'agit juste d'un souvenir de l'enfance de Sam et Dean. J'avoue, Sam particulier a une attitude adorable, mais étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux des enfants, je ne considérais pas ça comme de l'OOC… ^^

Donc voilà, cet OS est à lire sans le prendre réellement au sérieux, c'est simplement un extrait de vie de deux frères dont nous sommes tous sous le charme… XD X3

Note de l'auteur : Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews à mes fictions. Ça me touche énormément, et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire et de poster. Sans vous, je ne pense pas que je continuerai à mettre mes écrits sur ce site, alors… merci ! X3

Stay Close

_[7 septembre 1989, Illinois]_

Dean se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, emberlifiquoté dans les couvertures, une jambe à moitié dans le vide, l'autre pliée et frôlant le mur. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, dérangé par un rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre, et sa main se referma machinalement sur son poignard glissé en dessous, lui permettant de se détendre rien qu'avec ce simple contact. Voguant entre les méandres du rêve et du sommeil profond, le bruit de la ville proche du motel ne lui semblait être qu'un faible murmure. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la voix familière qui l'appela.

- Dea'… Tu dors ?

_Quelle question stupide_… Pensa le jeune chasseur en grognant, mais une main posée sur son épaule et le secouant le convainquit de se retourner. Il ouvrit un œil, la bouche pâteuse, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage expressif de son petit frère. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux verts pétillant, ne cillant pas une seule fois. Dean remua un peu et se redressa sur un coude, à présent tout à fait réveillé grâce à ce petit bout de six ans.

- Sammy ?

Le gamin sourit à la personne qu'il idolâtrait depuis ses quatre ans, et Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur se réchauffer à cette image, oubliant de se montrer fâché de ce réveil forcé. Sam escalada le lit comme il pouvait, la tâche étant d'autant plus difficile pour lui puisqu'il serrait contre son torse Metica. Metica était un petit renard en peluche doté d'une paire d'ailes, créature imaginaire reçue et prénommée à l'époque où le petit Sammy ne maitrisait pas encore tout à fait les mots et apprenait à prononcer le nom du groupe de Rock préféré de son grand frère. Ce dernier finit par aider Sam en le tirant par son t-shirt, et l'enfant l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Comme à son habitude, son ainé lui rendit cette étreinte, avec un peu plus de maladresse cependant, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux châtains.

- J'ai faim, Dean… Murmura au bout d'un moment Sammy.

- Bien sûr.

Dean le souleva du lit et le déposa à terre, puis il se leva à son tour, s'étirant, baillant et regrettant que la nuit soit déjà terminée.

- Dis, Dea'… Continua la faible voix. Quand c'est qui rentre du travail Papa, hein ?

- Bientôt, Sammy, il va bientôt revenir.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit.

- Tu me dis ça tout le temps, mais c'est quand bientôt ?

- Ouais ben « bientôt », c'est pas « tout de suite », d'accord ? Sois patient Sam.

Dean fit à peine attention à sa réponse légèrement plus sèche, préoccupé. Devant lui, l'armoire offrait un piètre spectacle vide, excepté une petite boîte de céréales et une bouteille de jus d'orange.

_Et merde,_ pensa le jeune garçon bien plus mature qu'il n'aurait du l'être pour ses dix ans._ Papa devait être tellement pris par cette chasse qu'il a oublié de faire les courses… Bon… C'est pas de sa faute, il semblait être sur une bonne piste, mais je fais comment moi maintenant ?_

Une main s'agrippant à son pyjama le ramena sur Terre.

- Dea', ça va ?

Dean baissa les yeux et manqua de fondre littéralement sur place face au regard inquiet de son frangin.

- Oui oui, Sammy… Assura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Va t'asseoir, on va manger.

- Ouaiiiiis !

Sam se précipita instantanément vers la table de la chambre du motel et s'installa sur une des chaises posant fièrement Metica à côté de lui.

Son ainé attrapa la boîte de céréales, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de son poids trop léger à son goût, et regarda à l'intérieur. _C'est bien ce que je craignais… Génial…_ Il soupira et prit un unique bol, avec deux verres également.

Il les mit sur la table avant de prendre le jus de fruit. Sous l'attention totale de Sam, il lui servit ses céréales et à boire, s'assit en face de lui, puis lui tendit une cuillère. Le gamin la prit avec joie et s'apprêta à manger quand il se figea, intrigué.

- Et toi, Dea' ?

Le jeune garçon sourit nerveusement et versa du jus dans son propre verre. Alors que cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il mentait comme son père à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, avec son petit frère, c'était une toute autre histoire…

- Heu… Je n'ai pas faim… Vas-y, mange, Sammy.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et observa la boîte qu'il ignorait être vide. Mais, sous l'insistance de son frère qui était pourtant toujours affamé - même après trois hamburgers - il finit par manger en silence. Satisfait, Dean se laissa vagabonder dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à comment ils allaient faire pour la suite. Il ne savait même pas quand leur père devait rentrer de la chasse…

Soudain un crissement le fit sursauter. Il regarda vers Sam et constata que ce dernier venait de pousser le bol vers lui.

- Sammy ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Le cadet des Winchester secoua la tête et, d'un air déterminé, il tendit la cuillère à son grand frère.

- Si. Mais z'ai pu faim.

- Mais… Tu n'as mangé que la moitié de ton bol !

- Pu faim ! Insista le bambin.

Dean hésita un long moment, son ventre gargouillant et l'estomac se tordant. Voyant son appréhension à le priver d'une partie de son petit déjeuner, Sammy bondit de sa chaise et alla fourrer le couvert dans la main de son frère.

- Vas-y, mange, Dea' ! Ordonna-t-il d'une façon clairement recopiée de son modèle.

L'ainé esquissa un sourire attendrit. Il attrapa Sam pour l'installer sur ses genoux et se mit lentement à manger, deux bras venant entourer fermement son torse et une tête s'enfouissant à nouveau contre lui.

Après ce léger petit déjeuner, Dean enfila un jeans délavé et un large t-shirt puis aida son frère à s'habiller également. Il tira sur le petit sweat pour libérer la tête de Sammy, lui laça ses baskets, et le traina à moitié jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui débarbouiller le visage et lui brosser les cheveux comme il pouvait afin d'arranger un peu tous les épis du gamin. Une fois chose faite, Sam regarda son aîné avec de grands yeux pétillants et demanda.

- On fait quoi maintenant, Dea' ? Je m'ennuie… !

Dean réfléchit un instant, parcourant machinalement la chambre du regard, puis proposa simplement de s'installer devant la télévision, à présent habitué à s'occuper de son cadet. Celui-ci acquiesça avec joie, récupéra rapidement sa peluche et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il tapota aussitôt la place vide à côté de lui et Dean le rejoignit en prenant au passage la télécommande. Il aurait bien regardé une série télévisée, un film d'action, ou un autre truc du genre, mais son côté fraternel attendri l'emporta (comme presque toujours) et il choisit la chaîne des dessins animés. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé, étouffant un bâillement, et quelques secondes plus tard, Sammy se collait contre lui. Absorbé par l'écran, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère, Metica coincé sous un bras. Dean eut un discret sourire et laissa Sam finir de s'installer avant de se mettre à passer tendrement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Plus d'une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne parle lorsque soudain, le plus jeune lâcha tout en fixant la télévision qui diffusait un dessin animé avec des monstres pendant que Dean somnolait.

- Dis, Dea'… ?

Le concerné ouvrit un œil et attendit que son cadet continue.

- Ça existe vraiment, les loups-garous ?

Le regard de Dean se figea sur l'écran qui montrait un immense loup courir après une jeune femme portée par un beau jeune homme. Un stupide dessin animé… Plein d'autres enfants de l'âge de Sammy devait être en train de poser cette question à leur frère, leur sœur ou leurs parents, qui leur répondaient une vérité qu'ils ignoraient être fausse en rigolant… Pourquoi tout devait-il être si différent, avec les Winchester ? Pourquoi, comme à chaque fois que Sam abordait le sujet avec toute cette curiosité qui lui était bien particulière, le cœur de Dean devait-il se mettre à battre la chamade, son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et sa mâchoire se crisper ? Et pourquoi lui mentir devenait-il si difficile ?

- Dean… ? Appela une petite voix.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ça existe, les loups-garous ?

Le grand frère fronça des sourcils et ironisa, son poing se serrant pourtant au passage.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas stupide Sammy… C'est pour les enfants naïfs qui ne sont pas sages qu'on invente ces histoires, tu ne dois pas y croire !

Sammy pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. Pour une fois, Dean ne s'attarda pas à se dire que son petit frère était adorable et commença à s'inquiéter. Il avala sa salive et assura, avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de raison que tu croies à tout ça, Sammy !

Le garçon détailla son frère et demanda en serrant son renard, apparemment intrigué.

- Ah bon ? Pa'ce que je suis sage ?

Dean n'en attendit pas plus pour profiter de cette question afin de détourner la conversation. Il esquissa un sourire taquin et haussa des épaules.

- Hein ? Toi, sage ? Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Alors quoi ? Dis, Dea', quoi, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi le loup-garou ici !

Et à peine ces mots prononcés, le jeune garçon, en principe si sérieux, se jeta sur Sammy et se mit à le chatouiller. Le gamin laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et tenta de s'enfuir en rigolant mais Dean le plaquait dans le fauteuil, prenant garde cependant à ne pas lui faire mal accidentellement. Maintenant qu'il savait que son petit frère ne reparlerait plus de loups-garous avant un moment, il se sentait soulagé. C'était peut être idiot, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours fuir les discussions en utilisant ses pitreries, mais tant qu'il pouvait protéger l'innocence de Sammy, il trouverait un moyen. Tant que son cadet était encore dans son enfance, Dean était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il y reste le plus longtemps possible. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait, et même ce qu'il n'avait pas, pour l'éloigner du monde dans lequel lui se trouvait…

Toujours chatouillé par son grand frère perdu dans ses tristes pensées, Sam était pris par de plus en plus de fous rires, et se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Dea' ! Arrête ! Ça chatouille ! 'Te plait, arrête !

Quand des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du cadet et que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, Dean s'arrêta enfin pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, se rasseyant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sammy se redressa à son tour et étouffa un dernier petit rire.

- T'es… T'es méchant, Dea' !

Attrapant la perche que lui tendait sans le savoir Samuel, l'aîné prit un faux air stupéfait, puis détourna le regard en se renfrognant.

- Quoi ? Moi, méchant ? C'est pas sympa de dire ça, Sam !

Sam tomba droit dans le piège et son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser son grand frère. Délaissant même Metica qui était tombé à terre lors de l'attaque du « loup-garou », il s'approcha de Dean qui s'évertua à bien regarder ailleurs.

- Dea'… ? Murmura-t-il faiblement. Dean, t'es fâché… ?

Dean lutta contre l'envie de céder à son hilarité intérieure et resta silencieux comme une tombe. Sam grimpa sur ses genoux mais ne parvint pas à croiser son regard aussi tira-t-il sur son t-shirt en tremblant presque.

- Allez, Dea'… Réponds !

Le plus âgé des deux enfants se mordit la langue pour réussir à rester de marbre aux appels de son cadet. Soudain, Sammy entoura le cou de Dean et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- T'es pas méchant, Dean ! Sois pas fâché, hein ? T'es le meilleur des meilleurs grand-frère, tu sais ? C'est vrai !

A cette phrase, Dean sourit tendrement et il lui fallut un moment, ému même s'il l'ignorait lui-même, pour se mettre à rire. Sam se décolla instantanément de lui et le dévisagea. Puis, quand il comprit la supercherie dont il avait été victime, il croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

- Maiiiis heu ! Dea' ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !

Le temps de midi approcha plus vite que prévu et Dean croisa les doigts pour que la faim de Sammy ne pointe pas le bout de son nez avant un moment. C'était apparemment trop demander car le gamin commença à s'agiter et son ventre gargouilla.

- Quand c'est qu'on mange, Dean ?

Dean soupira, cherchant une solution au « problème » et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Attends un peu, s'il te plait, Sammy… Marmonna-t-il.

Ils pouvaient encore sauter ce repas-ci, mais Sam ne tiendrait plus le soir et cela reviendrait au même. Dean ne pouvait pas non plus aller acheter à manger, son père lui ayant bien interdit de quitter leur bambin de six ans des yeux, il en avait déjà bien assez fait l'expérience avec la Fringe. Une autre option s'offrait à lui. Faires les courses en emmenant Sammy. Mais comment John réagirait-il en apprenant qu'ils étaient sortis tous seuls sans lui demander l'autorisation ? Sûrement pas bien du tout, même si Dean savait maintenant se servir d'une arme et s'était déjà assez souvent entrainé avec lui pour pouvoir se défendre… Mais face à un démon trop puissant ou une créature dont son père ne lui avait jamais parlé, les risques seraient grands…

Voyant constamment John se débrouiller toujours seul à la chasse, le jeune garçon ne pensa pas à appeler le prêtre Jim ou Bobby, mais de toute façon, ils étaient trop occupés et éloignés pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. L'aîné des Winchester aurait presque rit de la situation. Toute cette histoire… Pour une simple course oubliée. Mais le temps avait suffisamment passé pour que Dean aie appris qu'avec _ce qui existait_, chaque moindre chose comptait et pouvait avoir de terribles répercutions si on ne faisait pas attention. Leur père était parti seulement hier soir. Pour l'instant, la meilleure idée était d'attendre… Restait à voir ce qu'il ferait plus tard, si John ne revenait pas avant plusieurs jours, comme cela arrivait parfois, ou plutôt sans cesse.

- Dea', ça va ?

Dean se retourna (décidément il n'avait pas fini d'entendre cette question aujourd'hui) et hocha de la tête. Il s'accroupit pour faire face à Sammy et, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, lui expliqua.

- Dis, Sammy, ce… On a un léger problème avec les provisions. Ça te dérangerait qu'on mange plus tard ?

_A condition que je trouve une solution à cette foutue situation…_

Sammy plongea son regard dans celui olive de son frère, puis demanda.

- Ça t'aiderait ?

- Hein ? Heu… Et bien oui, on peut dire ça…

- Alors d'accord ! J'attendrai… Mais j'ai quand même faim …

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dean et il se redressa, fier de son petit frère, même pour une chose aussi futile que celle-ci. Il ne savait pas si leur père remarquait les efforts que faisait le dernier de la famille pour les aider et pour essayer d'accepter cette vie dont personne ne voudrait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors lui le voyait pour deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais de jouer aux cartes, Sammy ? Il est temps que je t'apprenne de vrais jeux d'adulte !

Dean était certain que Sammy ne l'avait écouté qu'à moitié quand il lui avait déballé une règle simplifiée (certes un peu brouillon, mais ce n'était pas son fort, il ne serait pas professeur de si tôt), ce qui expliquait pourquoi le gamin jouait n'importe comment. Finalement, Sam était peut-être encore trop jeune pour commencer à apprendre le poker…

Mais tant pis, Dean décida de se laisser guider aux propres règles de son cadet qui les inventait souvent sur le moment même, rassuré de voir que les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean soupira, sa patience au bord de l'épuisement, et lança à son frère qui paraissait attendre que sa peluche lui dise quel était le meilleur coup à faire.

- Allez Sammy, arrête de jouer n'importe comment quoi !

L'interpellé leva le nez de ses cartes qu'il tenait comme il avait vu le faire un personnage de ses dessins animés, et grogna.

- Je joue pas n'importe comment !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! T'explique mal en plus !

- Pas vrai ! Et puis si tu dis ça, c'est la preuve que tu joues mal !

- C'est faux ! 'Pis moi j'ai faim, Dea' !

Dean soupira à nouveau et remarqua qu'il était déjà quatre heure de l'après midi. Pas étonnant que son cadet n'en puisse plus.

- Je sais, moi aussi…

- Bah pourquoi qu'on mange pas alors, hein ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à manger, idiot…

Ne faisant pas attention à l'insulte que son frère lui lançait de toute manière habituellement, Sam se plongea dans une intense réflexion puis finit par répliquer.

- On mangera quand Papa rentrera ?

- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr mais…

- Et quand, il rentre ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas… Ecoute Sammy, on va tenir jusqu'à demain, et puis on verra, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune resta un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Okie dokie !

Dean lui sourit en retour et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Sam se précipita pour s'installer à ses côtés et se blottit confortablement contre lui, à moitié allongé, serrant Metica en même temps. Il ne regarda que d'un œil l'écran, puisque son grand frère mettait une chaîne de films qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Il sentit un bras protecteur l'entourer et, satisfait qu'une main commence à caresser ses cheveux, oublia presque les plaintes de son estomac.

Trois heures plus tard, Dean éteignit la télévision. Il s'étira lentement et remarqua que Sam dormait profondément, le visage enfoui dans le t-shirt de son grand frère, bougeant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il hésita un moment puis secoua doucement son protégé qui ouvrit les yeux en baillant.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Réveille toi Sammy, je vais couler un bain, ça te va ?

- Beuh…

Laissant le petit dormeur se réveiller et sortir de ses rêves, Dean se leva et s'éloigna vers la modeste salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre. Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant. Sam finit par le rejoindre, trainant des pieds, toujours en partie endormi, et se concentra sur le bain qui coulait.

- Dis, Dean… C'est pas juste tu sais.

- De quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, redoutant une fois de plus les questions et remarques de son petit-frère.

- Metica, il prend jamais de bain lui. Pourquoi ça ?

Dean étouffa un rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah la la… Sammy…

- Quoi ?

- Metica est une peluche, il n'a pas besoin de se laver…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Si tu le mets dans l'eau, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau après…

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Qu'il est allergique aux bains, ça te va ça comme réponse ?

Sammy fronça des sourcils et observa son renard ailé comme s'il découvrait un nouvel aperçu de la personnalité de son compagnon de tous les jours. Il finit cependant par hausser des épaules et retourna dans la chambre.

Dean eut toute la peine du monde à faire prendre son bain à Sam, qui semblait avoir décidé de faire comme sa peluche et de partager son allergie. Mais la détermination du grand-frère l'emporta malgré les tentatives du plus jeune avec ses regards de chien battu, et il le regarda entrer dans le bain en râlant avec un air satisfait. Il profita que Sammy jouait dans l'eau pour se brosser les dents. Plus tard, il dut de nouveau se battre pour faire sortir le bambin de la baignoire qui ne voulait à présent plus la quitter. Ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit, feuilletant la revue télévisée à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder. Mais Samuel n'était pas de cet avis, car il lâcha un livre sur la poitrine de son frère. L'aîné jeta le magasine sur le côté et leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

Le concerné baissa les yeux, d'un air qui se voulait apitoyant, triturant les oreilles de son renard. Il ne dit rien, aussi Dean s'assit face à lui et répéta sa question, regardant à peine le livre.

- Tu me lis une histoire ? Se risqua enfin à demander l'enfant.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Dean. Il savait que celui-ci préférait se regarder un bon film, et il était certain que son grand frère devait en avoir assez de s'occuper de lui. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit.

- T'as bien des livres avec plein d'images, tu peux pas les lires à la place ?

Sammy avala sa salive et continua de fixer le sol. Comment dire à son frère qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui lise une histoire, n'importe laquelle, sans se faire traiter de fille sentimentale ? Il n'osa pas relever le regard vers son aîné, et sa main se crispa sur la patte de Metica. Il sursauta alors lorsque deux bras l'attrapèrent pour le poser sur le lit. Dean marmonna par principe.

- Bon ok ça va, je vais te la lire ton histoire.

Il s'efforça d'ignorer le sourire qui éclaira le visage de son cadet et prit le livre tout en grognant qu'il était bien trop gentil. Son petit-frère pouvait avoir autant de pouvoirs qu'un démon, quand il le voulait, avec ses expressions et ses mimiques à elles seules.

Ils s'appuyèrent côte à côte contre la tête du lit et Sam indiqua quelle histoire il désirait. Dean s'éclaircit donc la voix puis commença, après avoir lancé en râlant, pour la bonne forme, qu'il n'était pas une baby-sitter.

- _Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays…_ Pourquoi les histoires doivent-elles toujours démarrer comme ça ?

Un petit coup de poing inoffensif s'enfonça dans ses côtes instantanément.

- Allez quoi, Dean !

L'ainé pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel, mais reprit plus sérieusement.

- _Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays, un garçon du nom de Félix. Malgré son jeune âge, Félix voyageait tout seul, n'ayant plus de parents depuis très longtemps… _Je savais pas que t'aimais les histoires tristes, Sammy !

- Continue, Dea' !

- Oui, oui, ça va. _Félix ne savait plus trop depuis combien il voyageait. Au début, il s'était senti seul, et croyait que personne ne se souciait de lui. Mais le monde sembla se rendre compte de l'injustice qu'il vivait, et notre héros se découvrit un inimaginable et magnifique pouvoir. En prononçant le mot « Ecliactum », il pouvait se faire comprendre de n'importe quel animal. Il rigolait avec eux, leur racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, les aidait à résoudre leurs problèmes, et vivait d'incroyables aventures en compagnie de ses compagnons écureuils, loups, oiseaux, ou chevreuils. Félix connaissait grâce à eux des centaines d'histoires, et il se mit à penser que finalement, la vie n'était pas si mal faite. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait toujours ce vide, cette drôle de sensation de manque… Comme je l'ai dis un peu avant, chaque journée constituait une nouvelle aventure. Et c'est ainsi que nous le rejoignons pour l'un de ses périples, alors qu'il arrive dans un petit village entouré par la campagne…_

Quoiqu'il veuille faire croire, Dean s'investit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé dans son rôle de conteur, malgré l'écriture enfantine du livre. Très vite, il n'hésita plus à mettre de l'expression quand il le fallait, où à varier les voix selon les personnages, grognante pour l'ours, rapide pour la mésange ou tremblante pour le vieillard. Tout en lisant, il finit par se demander si, inconsciemment, son petit frère s'identifiait à ce Félix en recherche d'un véritable foyer. C'était sans doute le cas… Après tout, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Dean rêvait souvent lui-même qu'il menait une vie normale, avec Sammy, un père et un mère aimants, une grande maison pour jouer à cache-cache ou un jardin avec des goals de football. Puis une fois qu'il se rendait compte de ce à quoi il pensait, il effaçait vite cette vision en essayant de se dire qu'il n'était plus un gamin, et devait accepter sa situation telle qu'elle était.

Une étrange amertume envahit malgré tout l'ainé des Winchester lorsqu'il arriva au moment où Félix se faisait recueillir par un couple de fermier, et ses intonations sonnèrent un peu trop sèchement quand il termina « _Et Félix vécu à jamais heureux, entouré de sa nouvelle famille et des ses amis humains et animaux »._

Dean ne referma pas tout de suite le livre et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_C'est vraiment stupide comme fin… Comme si cela pouvait arriver réellement… Un véritable foyer ? Mon œil ouais… C'est bon pour les mioches ces histoires… Et pourtant… Si seulement Sammy pouvait au moins avoir ça…_

Il déposa brutalement le livre sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers son cadet, étonné de son soudain silence. En réalité, le bambin ignorait depuis longtemps ce qui l'entourait, et le reste de l'aventure de Félix. Sa main agrippait le t-shirt de son frère, et il dormait d'un profond sommeil, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son renard en peluche. Dean soupira un petit « Oh, non non non, n'y compte pas…» et se pencha vers Sam, bien décidé à le renvoyer dans son propre lit. Mais celui-ci se recroquevilla en boule, et marmonna sous l'effet d'un rêve.

- Ecliactum…

Dean se figea et esquissa un sourire amusé. _Tu crois vraiment à n'importe quoi, pas vrai Sammy ?_ Mais en fin de compte, du moment qu'il ne venait pas penser que les monstres existaient pour du vrai… Le jeune garçon observa le visage détendu de son protégé et se passa une main dans les cheveux. John n'était pas là, après tout, et son absence était plutôt pesante… Et puis, c'était juste pour une fois. Sam avait besoin de dormir, à son âge, non ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas le réveiller…

L'ainé secoua la tête en haussant des épaules. Il était décidément trop gentil… Il tendit la main pour éteindre la petite lampe, puis se glissa dans les couvertures, prenant garde à ne pas bousculer Sammy. Ce dernier – dormait-il vraiment en fin de compte ? – entoura alors le torse de son grand frère et se colla à lui, frémissant de temps à autre à cause de son rêve. Dean se crispa quelques instants, mais finalement, il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son petit frère et l'attira contre lui, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le monde de Morphée.

En temps normal, si on lui en laissait l'occasion, Dean pouvait dormir jusqu'à midi d'une seule traite. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et que son regard tomba sur le réveil, celui-ci indiquait neuf heures du matin. Son ventre gargouilla et un grognement de fatigue lui échappa. Comment pouvoir faire une grâce matinée parfaite avec un estomac complètement vide ? Il prit soudain conscience de la forme blottie contre son dos, comme un koala accroché à sa mère. Il se retourna délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son frère et l'observa avec bienveillance. Sammy dormait comme un chat heureux de sa vie de paresse, roulé en position de fœtus. Dean finit par s'asseoir au bord du matelas, s'étira, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dès qu'il se leva, une voix ensommeillée l'appela.

- Dea'… ?

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam, qui se redressait en se frottant les yeux.

- La prochaine fois, j'te laisse plus dormir dans mon lit, hein ? T'es grand maintenant ! Lança Dean pour conserver sa face d'enfant débrouillard solitaire et grognon.

Sam ignora complètement la remarque et chercha Metica. Après l'avoir trouvé sous un bout de la couverture, il se leva également. Comme le matin précédant, il se fit aider par son frère pour s'habiller. Il était près de dix heures lorsqu'il soupira avec exagération.

- J'ai vraiment faiiiiiim, Dean… Pourquoi qu'on va pas acheter à manger ?

Il indiqua la fenêtre du doigt tout en observant avec envie le supermarché qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de leur motel. Son grand frère s'appuya contre le mur, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque solution. Mais quand il croisa l'expression de chien battu dont seul Sammy avait le secret, il se massa la nuque puis lâcha.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! On va aller acheter de quoi manger. Mais je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis, c'est compris, Sammy ? Tu restes près de moi et tu ne fais pas de bêtises !

Le visage du gamin s'éclaira aussitôt et il hocha frénétiquement de la tête, à tel point que Dean n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir se décrocher.

- C'est promis Dea' !

_Si papa l'apprend, et y'a de fortes chances pour que ça arrive, il va me tuer… _Pensa l'ainé avec réticence. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure, pas vrai ? Et puis, il ne quitterait pas Sam, rien de grave ne pouvait se passer…

Après avoir forcé Sammy à mettre sa veste, une écharpe et un bonnet noir, Dean laissa un petit mot sur la table disant : _« Somme partis faire des courses. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai. Dean. »_ (Les longs textes n'étaient pas la spécialité des Winchester, il en était ainsi.), au cas où John rentrerait pendant qu'ils seraient partis. Il aurait été superstitieux, le plus âgé des deux frères aurait touché du bois pour que cela n'arrive pas… Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du motel et laissa sortir son cadet en premier. Il l'imita, puis s'arrêta pour verrouiller derrière lui. Il se débattit un moment avec la serrure, grognant d'impatience. Quand un déclic l'informa qu'il avait enfin réussit à tout réellement fermer, il pivota sur lui-même tout rangeant dans sa poche la clé de la chambre 253. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Sammy qui avançait seul, et ses sens aiguisés de jeune chasseur débutant lui permirent de remarquer l'arrivée imminente d'une voiture. Il se précipita vers le gamin et le tira brusquement en arrière par le poignet alors qu'il se dirigeait sur la route qu'ils devaient traverser. Il soupira de soulagement quand l'auto passa devant eux à toute allure, avant de baisser les yeux sur Sam qui fixait Metica l'air de rien.

- Sammy !

- Quoi ?

- « Quoi » ? Ne t'éloigne plus comme ça ! Sinon t'auras à faire à moi !

- Beuh…

- Pardon ?

- D'accord, Dean… Marmonna Sammy en faisant la moue.

- C'est bien.

Dean continua de tenir la main de son petit frère, et traversa après avoir regardé à gauche et à droit, et avoir rappelé à son protégé de toujours faire pareil, comme l'aurait dit un père à son fils.

Il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au supermarché. Samuel était de plus en plus impatient, et bondissait presque en marchant. De son côté, l'ainé était aux aguets, détaillant chaque passant, le cœur battant. Il aurait, d'un côté, aimé retourner au motel, et juste attendre. Mais au fond de lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti. Ainsi, il se prouvait qu'il pouvait veiller sur Sam, et son sang bouillonnait à l'idée de pouvoir se débrouiller seul. De toute manière, il était trop fier que pour rebrousser chemin. Et puis, si cela pouvait faire oublier à son frère l'absence de leur père, il avait bien le droit de mettre ses remords de côté. Il ne réalisait pas qu'au regard de John, faire ce qu'il faisait était désobéir, dans tous les sens, à ses indications…

Ils s'approchèrent des portes vitrées du supermarché et ces dernières s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Alors que Dean voulait continuer d'avancer, Sammy le tira en arrière avec une exclamation d'émerveillement et de joie. Il tendit la main droit devant lui et rigola lorsque les portes se rouvrirent. Il baissa le bras, les regarda se refermer, puis le releva aussitôt.

- Regarde Dean !

L'interpelé roula des yeux en masquant un sourire attendri et ébouriffa la chevelure du bambin.

- C'est super Sammy, t'es un vrai magicien. Allez, viens.

Obéissant, le concerné acquiesça et suivit son frère à travers les rayons, regardant une dernière fois derrière son épaule les « portes magiques ».

Déjà petit, Dean n'avait jamais été prévoyant, c'était dans sa nature, faire au jour le jour. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. John ne leur avait pas laissé ses fausses cartes de crédit, de toute manière cela aurait parut suspect qu'ils s'en servent à leur âge, et ne leur avait donné que très peu d'argent. Aussi l'ainé des Winchester prenait-il bien le temps de réfléchir quoi acheter, choisissant à chaque fois le moins cher et le strict nécessaire. Sammy lui avait confié Metica dès le début des courses, lui demandant de le ranger dans son sac à dos, et s'accrochait à la veste de Dean. Il était sur le point de se casser les os du cou tellement qu'il tournait la tête à gauche, à droite, derrière, devant, pour voir tous les rayons et gens qu'ils dépassaient. Et quand il croisait le regard de quelqu'un, ses yeux étincelants et son sourire paraissaient dire « _Regardez ! Mon grand frère et moi, on fait les courses ensemble, comme des grands !_ ». En revanche, si quiconque fixait le garçon un peu trop longtemps, étant une image d'attendrissement à lui tout seul, ce même grand frère n'hésitait pas à fixer la personne d'un air noir, méfiant et crispé qui paraissait dire « _Approchez-vous trop près de lui, et vous le regretterez… »_

Le sac de Dean s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure, se remplissant d'une boite de céréales, de trois petits pains, ou encore de bouteilles de coca. Ils avaient quasiment fini leurs achats lorsqu'une vieille dame s'approcha d'eux, s'adressant au plus grand.

- Excuse-moi mon garçon, commença-t-elle sans remarquer Dean sursauter et glisser une main sous sa veste pour toucher le manche de son poignard. Pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre un paquet de bouteilles de lait dans mon caddie ? Je n'ai plus assez de force pour ça…

Le jeune Winchester plissa des yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir le visage de la grand-mère se transformer en figure atroce d'un quelconque monstre, serrant la main de son petit frère. Il observa tour à tour la femme, le chariot, et le rayon de produits laitiers, puis grogna avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Désolé on est pressés !

Il tira Sammy plus loin pendant un moment, mais le gamin se retourna pour regarder la vieille dame qui n'avait pas bougé, surprise par la réaction de Dean.

- Attends Dea' !

- Quoi Sammy ?

- Mais… On doit aider la madame ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

L'ainé serra les dents, le cœur battant. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire à son petit Sam qu'il craignait que cette mamie à l'air inoffensif soit une Fringe ou un Shapeshifter…

- Dean ! Papa, y dit toujours qu'il faut aider les autres ! Insista Samuel avec gravité.

Dean soupira, évitant le regard de chiot de son frère. En même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment de risques si Sammy restait éloigné de la vieille femme et que Dean ne la quittait pas des yeux, si ?

Il hésita encore un moment, puis finit par craquer lorsque son petit frère se mit à tirer sur sa manche.

- Bon, très bien ! Mais toi, tu restes ici et tu. Ne. Bouges. Pas. C'est compris ?

- Vi !

- Et si quelqu'un t'approche, tu fais quoi ?

- Je t'appelle bien fort !

- C'est bien. Bon… Je reviens alors…

Un juron échappa à l'ainé, qui se fit foudroyer du regard par son frère – John reprochant les grossiertés lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui les disait – avant qu'il ne retourne sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de son cadet, face à la grand-mère.

- Heu… Madame ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider en fait…

La concernée se tourna vers lui et un sourire illumina son visage tiré par la vieillesse.

- Tu es bien gentil, petit.

Dean se renfrogna en hochant de la tête, peu habitué aux compliments dit par un autre que Sam, et se dirigea vers un étalage. Il attrapa un paquet de six bouteilles, et bandant ses muscles, les souleva jusqu'au chariot. Il les y déposa en les laissant presque tomber, puis pivota vers la dame.

- Voilà, madame.

Celle-ci sourit à nouveau et plongea la main dans son sac. Dean se crispa, prêt à encaisser une attaque, puis se détendit en la voyant sortir une barre de chocolat.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, tu es vraiment très fort !

Le garçon réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se décida à prendre la friandise.

- Merci, madame.

Après quoi, il l'observa, toujours avec un peu de méfiance, s'éloigner vers un autre rayon. Il fourra le chocolat dans la poche de son jeans puis se retourna.

On l'aurait vidé de l'intérieur avec un couteau que cela n'aurait pas fait de différence.

Partout où se posaient ses yeux, **une** chose manquait. Une lampe se mit à clignoter dans son cerveau comme une alarme.

_Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy._

Disparu. Envolé. Volatilisé. Evaporé. Il n'était _plus là_.

Dean sentit son cœur cogner comme jamais dans sa poitrine et il se précipita jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Rien…

- Sammy ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

Aucune réponse. Il n'en attendit pas plus et se remit à courir. Il parcouru chaque recoin des rayons, un par un. Il n'y avait pas une personne qu'il ne regardait pas, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice.

Toutes sortes de scénarios aussi horribles les uns que les autres défilaient dans son esprit. Il ne pensait même pas à ce qu'allait dire son père s'il ne retrouvait pas Sam. Il ne s'en souciait pas, peu lui importait si John se mettait à le haïr. Sammy était sa famille… Il lui semblait que sa main gauche, que tenait habituellement son petit frère, avait été plongée dans un bloc de glace. Il refoulait des larmes de rage et d'inquiétude de son mieux, se concentrant sur ses recherches, appelant par moments le disparu.

Quel imbécile ! Quel bon à rien ! Il n'avait qu'une mission à bien exécuter:_ veiller sur Sammy. _Alors comment avait-il pu le laisser disparaitre ? N'était-il donc pas capable de le protéger ? Tu parles d'un grand frère !

Il bouscula une femme, qui sursauta avec une exclamation outrée en laissant tomber un sachet de légume, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et vira à l'étalage suivant, slalomant entre les acheteurs.

Et c'est là que tout s'apaisa, d'une manière presque brutale. Le temps parut s'arrêter, comme si le monde s'était mis en mode ralenti. _Il_ était là… Le cadet des Winchester fixait l'étalage de peluche devant lui d'un air inquiet, en poussant parfois quelques unes sur le côté. Une foule d'émotions submergea aussitôt Dean, qui se rua vers Sam.

- Sammy !

L'interpelé eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'il se sentit soulevé du sol. Deux bras le serrèrent au point de lui faire mal, lui coupant le souffle. Dean pouvait ressentir les battements accélérés du cœur de son frère contre son propre torse, et une voix murmura dans son oreille.

- Dea'… Tu… Fais mal…

Ces intonations le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il déposa Samuel et s'exclama, vibrant et frémissant de colère.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi !

- Mais Dean…

- Arrête ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande vraiment ! Alors ne t'en va pas comme ça, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de disparaitre de cette façon !

Le grand frère s'énervait de plus en plus, et quelques personnes levèrent les yeux de leurs courses pour les dévisager, toujours curieuses devant une scène de ce genre. Sammy triturait la manche de son manteau et se mit à trembler, se rappelant les crises de colère de leur père.

- Ne te fâche pas, Dea'…

- Evidemment que je me fâche !

- S'il te plait… Ne… Ne te fâche pas sur moi… Dea'…

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir, aussi ?

Le bambin baissa le regard et des gouttes se mirent à tomber par terre. Dean se calma dès qu'il repéra ces larmes roulant sur les joues de son petit frère, qui sanglota.

- Sois pas fâché, Dea'… Je ne veux pas que tu ne m'aimes pu… Te fâche pas…

Le ventre de l'ainé se tordit et, sentant les remords l'envahir, il s'accroupit devant son cadet, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé et sa colère retombant peu à peu.

- Mais voyons, Sam… Commença-t-il d'un air peu assuré. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'énerve sur toi que je ne t'aime plus… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sammy se colla contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces à son tour. Dean esquissa un sourire et lui caressa le dos.

- Ahlala… Mais quel pleurnichard… Bon… Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé, hein ?

- J'ai… J'ai perdu Metica ! Pleura l'enfant en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Mais… J'ai vu un garçon avec un petit ours, et du coup… Je me suis dit que Metica avait été jouer avec les animaux d'ici… Pour se faire des amis, tu vois ? Mais… Il n'est pas ici !

Un long soupir échappa à Dean et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sammy.

- Mais Sam ! C'est moi qui l'ait Metica, tu ne te souviens plus ?

Illustrant ses paroles, il enleva son sac de son épaule, l'ouvrit et en sortit le renard ailé en peluche. Le visage de son possesseur s'illumina et il se jeta presque sur son animal, l'agrippant contre lui avec amour. Dean secoua la tête avec un sourire, ayant déjà oublié de gronder encore son frère. Il lui essuya ses joues du pouce, puis se releva tout en lui tendant le chocolat de la grand-mère.

- Allez, viens Sammy, on y va.

Une Impala noire se gara devant le motel, de la boue, et plusieurs taches étrangement rouges, recouvrant le bas de ses portières. Celle du conducteur s'ouvrit, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène, avec une expression de fatigue. Il alla vérifier que le coffre de sa voiture était bien fermé et une fois chose faite, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre 253, un sourire aux lèvres. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce principale. Il se figea aussitôt, constatant le calme anormal qui y régnait. Tandis qu'une alarme s'enclenchait dans son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit papier sur la table. Il le lut à toute vitesse et un juron lui échappa. Il se précipita dehors et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffre de son auto, il repéra un peu plus loin deux minuscules silhouettes qui s'approchaient du motel.

Dès l'instant où Dean aperçut la magnifique voiture noire, il comprit que pour lui, les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils remarquèrent ensemble une forme sortir précipitamment de la chambre et Sammy s'écria.

- C'est Papa !

Il lâcha presque la main de son frère et se mit à courir droit devant lui, Metica dans ses bras. L'ainé le suivit sans tarder, calquant sa vitesse sur celle de son petit frère, n'osant pas trop fixer l'homme qu'ils approchaient.

John s'accroupit à temps pour réceptionner dans ses bras le petit bout de six ans. Il lui tira les joues affectueusement, un soulagement l'envahissant.

- Papa ! T'es rentré ! S'extasia Sam en rigolant.

Dean s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il sentit comme une brulure le regard de leur père se poser sur lui et devina qu'il se relevait, Sam collé à sa jambe.

- Dean !

Il se crispa à la voix forte et grave, puis leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

- Papa, je…

- Je t'avais interdit de sortir de la chambre ! Tu t'imagines ce qu'il aurait pu arriver ? Tu es vraiment irresponsable ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu voulais prouver que tu étais capable de te débrouiller tout seul, c'est ça ?

Les poings et la mâchoire du grand frère se serrèrent. La peur de John s'était muée en colère et ne faisait que croître, mais soudain, Sammy l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi tu le grondes, papa ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sammy ! S'emporta l'adulte.

- Mais on achetait juste à manger !

Dean remercia mentalement son cadet d'avoir oublié de mentionner l'épisode où ils s'étaient perdus de vue, ce qui les aurait condamnés à une engueulade monumentale.

- Comment ça ? Grogna John, fronçant des sourcils.

- Il n'y avait plus rien à manger… Se lança Dean. Je suis désolé papa, mais Sam avait faim, et je… J'ai cru bien faire, je…

Le colèremètre de John diminua légèrement et il observa le premier de ses fils, se rendant compte de la dureté avec laquelle il lui demandait sans cesse de se montrer plus grand que ce qu'il n'était. Ce n'était pas qu'il préférait Sam à Dean, il les aimait tous deux plus que tout, mais il se disait juste qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance de protéger le dernier né de toute cette merde qu'il leur arrivait depuis… Depuis ce jour là.

Le chasseur soupira, comprenant qu'il était le seul responsable de cette histoire. Même s'il avait été sur une piste capitale concernant _ce démon_ – et qui ne l'avait finalement mené à rien – ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger ses propres enfants… Il esquissa un sourire à son fils ainé qui semblait prêt à se faire punir alors qu'il n'avait fait que de son mieux, son petit frère ayant finalement un caractère déjà bien trempé à présent contre lui.

- Bon… Allez… Rentrons. Je… J'aurais du vérifier qu'il vous restait assez pour plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean. Je pensais être de retour plus tôt. Mais la prochaine fois, ne sors plus, quelque soit la raison, et appelle Jim ou Bobby.

Les yeux du concerné étincelèrent et il hocha de la tête. Sammy lui sourit à son tour avec plein d'admiration, puis lui donna Metica avant de s'approcher de leur père qui le prit sur ses épaules. John laissa passer devant le plus âgé des deux frères, et avant qu'il ne passe la porte, posa une main sur son épaule.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Dean se dit qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents que ça d'une famille normale. Qu'après tout, la seule chose qui importait réellement, c'est qu'ils puissent rester ainsi tous les trois ensemble…

_[14 mars 2006, Californie]_

Dean glissa dans son sac le paquet de chips, s'arrachant à son souvenir. Il aperçut au bout du rayon Sammy se diriger vers lui, plusieurs pots en main. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, Dean observa les gobelets de salades végétariennes avec un sourcil levé.

- Tu manges toi ça ?

- Non, je les ai achetées pour notre tortue, répliqua son frère.

- T'es végétarien ?

- Non, mais c'est le seul truc mangeable dans le coin.

- Je vois ça… Ironisa l'ainé.

Sam haussa des épaules et lui donna ses achats pour qu'ils passent à la caisse.

Ils sortirent du petit supermarché de bord d'autoroute et Dean ouvrit la portière de son Impala en caressant le capot, s'adressant à la fois à son partenaire de chasse et à elle.

- Alors, prêts à en découdre avec ce Wendigo ?

- On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit ça… Lui lança Sam.

- Ça l'est, crois en mon instinct de chasseur Sammy !

- Alors dans ce cas… Dis-moi… Le dernier Shapeshifter qu'on a éliminé, ça ne devait pas être un loup-garou, d'après ton « instinct » ?

- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute s'il connaissait l'existence des chasseurs et nous a tendu un piège !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça… En attendant, si t'avais pas voulu tout de suite passer à l'action et que tu m'avais laissé faire mes recherches, on aurait pu remarquer les erreurs qu'il avait commises…

Samuel pouffa lorsque son ainé lui cogna l'épaule avant d'enclencher le moteur. Dean l'observa s'installer confortablement sur le siège du passager et esquissa un sourire alors que son Impala démarrait avec un agréable son. Il avait finalement récupéré son petit frère… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, et il se jura de tout faire pour la conserver. Même si pour ça il devait être condamné à faire une croix sur sa règle d'or « _Tire d'abord questionne et réfléchis ensuite_ », et se retrouver à payer des salades végétariennes pour le repas…

OOO ooo OOO ooo OOO

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review, please ? :D X3

En passant, la peluche de Sam (Metica), reviendra dans toutes les fictions que j'écrirai sur les souvenirs d'enfance de Sam et Dean. J'avoue m'être attachée à ce renard ailé xD

Mon Dieu, que j'ai du mal qua nd je me relis sur des vieilles fics comme celle-ci T.T


End file.
